


Paying For It

by spiritofsky



Series: Femslash February 2017 [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Drabble, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, rainbow is femme nb so im gonna count this for femslash feb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofsky/pseuds/spiritofsky
Summary: Rainbow Dash ends up getting punched in the face.





	

Rainbow Dash snorted as Rarity fretted over xyr black eye. "He was clearly asking for it! Saying those things about Scootaloo! That kid's tough y'know? He goes through so much."

"Mhm..." Rarity muttered, pressing the wet, ice cold towel against Rainbow's eye. "It sure sounds like he paid for it, but _you_ paid for it too."

"What? Are you saying you wouldn't have punched him in the face? I'm sure Applejack would have kicked him!"

Rarity paused for a second, thinking of how to answer. "Well, I suppose it may have been a bit rash but..."

"...But what?" Rainbow pried, a smile or xyr face.

Rarity sighed and flipped her hair slightly. "Well I suppose I would have probably smacked him too."

Rainbow laughed, moving a hoof to ruffle Rarity's mane.

"Oh don't you dare Rainbow!" Rarity cried, backing away before xe could mess up her mane, dropping the wet towel. She was smiling through. "I won't let you _ruin_ my mane!"


End file.
